After Life
by itsashorethanggg
Summary: This is a story about Blair and Chuck daughter Nicole Bass, who moves back to New York City after both her parents die in a plane crash ten years ago,
1. Chapter 1

She was a Bass, brave, strong and a leader. She heard stories of her parents when they were in high school. Her mother was "Queen of Constance" and her father was the Bad Boy. She was Nicole Bass, she had no parents , but she knew who they were. She remembers all the memories of all three of them going to Central Park Zoo , shopping on Fifth Ave. with her mom, going to dad's office for the day with him. Then one say she was with the nanny when she heard about her mom and dad were in a plane crash. Their private jet's engine had problems when it arrived to pick them up. They thought they fixed it, but apparently they didn't.

So here she was sixteen years old and starting her first year at a real school. Before she was home-school in Paris and her grandparent's penthouse, when they moved back to the state they wanted to go back to New York City. Nicole got to pick with school she wanted to go to. When she saw the list and she saw the program for Constance, right there she picked. So her she was ready for she mother's high school

"Miss Nicole breakfast is ready" yelled Maggie, her grandparent's new maid, she walked now the staircase to the kitchen and saw a non-fat yogurt and green grapes. She sat down at the island and began eating her yogurt.

"Oh Nicole! You're going to love Constance, it was the best years of your mother's life" said her grandma Eleanor.

"Oh yes grandma, I remember all the stories from my parents"

"Yes, well I was not a big fan of you father in the time" Nicole looked down at her plate

"Oh I'm so sorry dear I know how hard it must be starting high school without your parents but you know they are so proud of you"

"Yes I know, now I must be going bye grandma" She walked out of kitchen as fast as she could. She walked out the building on Park Ave. Since they moved back to New York her grandparents picked a even bigger penthouse then their old one on Fifth, on the plane she studied a New York City map, so she knew the streets like the back of her hand. She just got to Constance ten minutes early , she was crossing the street when on she left side a limo pull up right in front of the steps she stopped walking and saw a guy with black hair step out. He looked right at her

"Irving Glencoe , junior"

"Nicole Bass junior" then she gave him her infamous smirk, the same one her father had, he smiled then walked away. She began to think she was going to like here.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry I forgot to put a author's note in my first chapter but I'm kinda very new and the whole account on Fanfiction anyway what I want to do with this story is make it like Nicole sees the past in the hallways of Constance where her mom ruled and I want her to see how her parents fell in love and a surprise at the end of the story . Any way on to the story

Nicole was just leaving her last class when a girl with beach blonde hair walked right up to her

"Look I know who you are and I just wanted to tell you your mom might of ruled this school in her time but now that you here don't think you're going to be taking that spot I am I have been waiting for this spot for years and I'm not going to have so girl from Paris swoop in and take it in one take ok?" She turned her heel and walked out.

"Sorry my sister kind of a pain" Nicole turned around and saw a girl her age with dirty blonde hair at about her shoulders.

"Oh it's ok I'm Nicole B.."

"Bass I know Your Blair and Chuck Bass's daughter, you're like famous in the Upper East Side"

"Oh really? How I wasn't even here for ten years"

"That's the point you come back after you parents death and come to Constance you mom's high school! I don't think anybody could do that"

"oh why thank you, and um who are you?"

"Oh I'm Elizabeth Johnson and that was my sister Lauren Johnson she has waited to be queen of this school since we moved here five years ago"

"Well looks like she got it"

"Yeah don't worry once you get to know her she really nice"

"I bet"

"Well I gotta go nice to meet you Nicole"

"Yeah you to" Elizabeth walked out the big blue doors to the nice November air. Nicole walked to her locker to grab her new Burberry trench coat

"So how was first day Bass everything you hoped for?" Irving said looking at her like he knew she had a crappy day.

"For your information my day was great I love all my teachers and they seems really happy that I'm here and choose this school"

"Really so they are happy for you coming back to New York City after ten years when you parents died going over that body of water you went over when you come to America!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me since you dad is gone my father is now the bigger and richest man in New York and there is nothing you can do, hope you enjoy it here Bass cause you get the revenge your father never got" He smiled then walked away. Nicole grabbed her coat and ran to the bathroom got down on her knee's and stuck her middle finger as far s she could in her mouth she got rid of her yogurt and grapes from the morning and the salad and cookie she had lunch, when she was done she sat of the floor for a couple of minutes until she heard the door open, she jumped up and hit she say two girls one with light brown hair and the other jet black hair.

"So did you see the new girl today Nicole Bass?" said the brown hair

"Yeah is it true she was Blair Waldorf daughter?"

"Yup my mom use to be great friends with her in high school and college, when she found out about the plane crash she was in her rooms for weeks"

"Well with Nicole here I guess Lauren has to watch her back"

"Yeah I hope a Waldorf is back as Queen this school needs it". They both walked out and Nicole walked to the sink washed her hands then looked up at her face. She was a Bass she said to herself

"I'm Brave and Stong, but I'm mostly a Leader not a follower.

She got home and no one was home Maggie was out shopping and her grandparent must have been at a dinner. She walked into the kitchen to get some water, when she shut the fridge she turned around and saw Elizabeth there

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm not Elizabeth you brain choose the human because it is the only one you trust, but I'm not sure why you trust someone you only met an hour ago."

"Ok can you get to the point?"

"Oh right, yes, I'm a ghost I am here to bring you into the past so you can see the true story about you parents"

"What? My grandma said it was the best years of their lives that where they fell in love"

"Fell in love yes, best times of their lives…no more like worst"

"Worst? But all the stories?"

"Ah yes the stories well here a shocker they are lies!"

"Ok I do not need something telling me about my parents" she turned her heel and walked out of the kitchen.

"But don't you want to see you parents? And here the best part they will not see you so you can do whatever you want" Nicole stopped walking she looked at Elizabeth

"See them?"

"Yes see them"

"Ok what do I have to do?"

Ok I hoped you all loved it I kinda just wanted to write this down because this is like a filler next chapter I want to make it nice and long.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Nicole woke up from a nightmare. She looked over and saw a ghost. She blinked again to make sure it was just her head, when the ghost was still there looking right at her.

"Hi Nicole" Said the ghost,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back to junior year March 2008" The ghost held out her boney hand

"Come on" Nicole held out her hand and felt herself going back into time soon as she opened her eyes she was at Constance only it was nicer and cleaner then it was today.

"Welcome to Constance, St. Judes , we're here a little early so I'm going to tell you what's going on, remember that story where you mom got yogurt on her from her ex-minions and your dad came in a scooped her up and ran her inside?"

"Yes it's one of my favorite stories"

"Well sorry honey, that was not true, oh look here comes your dad" Nicole looked down the stairs and saw a black limo pull up and away younger Chuck Bass got out of it look around then walked up the steps and stood and the ledge and watched as the students began to arrive.

"Oh look here comes your mom" Nicole looked down the street and saw her mom cross the street, she looked more beautiful than she did in the pictures she saw. Then she saw her stop walking her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen kept pulling her and they approached the school, all the kids looked at her as if she did some murder, then they started walking up the steps and out of nowhere a big spoon full of yogurt landed right on her head.

"Ok so here is the part that is not true" Nicole looked at her mom then she dad he just stood there then walked away and she was whisked into school.

"TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME NOW!" The ghost did her little jig and she woke up in her bed.

"Miss Nicole wake up!" Nicole jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. All she kept thinking was how it wasn't true how her dad wasn't this knight in shining armor, he was a pig. She got dressed in her Chanel Blouse and Marc Jacobs Dark Blue mini skirt, she walked into out of her closet, in her new Gucci flats, and ran down the stairs grabbed her new Jimmy Choo hobo bag and was out the door. She felt like she was going to barf, she felt like she had power she wanted to get to school and tell the "Queen " where she can stick it. She ran up the steps and threw open the big blue double doors and ran right in Lauren.

"Well ,well look who is , the new freak"

"Look, Lauren I'm going to make this really clear for you ,since I can tell you die you hair the beach blonde and your real hair is dirty blonde, maybe. But my mom ruled this school and judging by the girls talking behind your back that you're doing a crappy job so if you don't mind or if you do I'm going to be queen now so I guess you go back to Florida or where every you pretending to come from" Lauren looked at her like she just had a brick thrown in her face. Nicole get her a look and walked around her

"Hey wait up!" Nicole looked around and saw a girl with jet black run up to her

"Hi I'm Noelle Minion number 1 the other two is out today"

"Up ok?"

"So I'm just suppose to follow you around and make sure nothing happens to you, and just on the down-low Lauren was a terrible queen" Nicole smiled and started walking Noelle walking about an inch behind her

"So see any guys you think are cute?"

"Um just one but he really a pig"

"Oh what's his name!"

"Irving Glencoe…"

"OH Mee Gee! He so hot! But he really a player never had a girlfriend, never will"

"Oh..."

"You know my boyfriend plays soccer with him I'll put in a good word" she flips out her Iphone and starts texting away. The walk to class say goodbye, the rest of Nicole day was a blur she got a load down on being the queen of Constance. She walked out the door and down the steps she looked up and saw Irving standing there in front of his limo

"Want to take a walk?"

"Wow you walk I thought you always used you limo" He laughed a little

"The limos nice but you can't go into Central Park with it" Nicole smiled and started walking with him

"So why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?"

"Well I got a little hint you have the hots for me"

"Ugh so not true1 you're a pig and you threaded me about something stupid about my dad, who by the fact I've had 5 years with him "Irving stopped walking and just looked at her the look on his face looked like he was going cry or punch something or someone

"Nicole, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to threaten you about anything it's just my dad jumps down my throat a lot and just thought you might be like him cocky and thinks he could do whatever he wanted, here lets start over" he held out his

"Hello miss I'm Irving Glenco I'm a junior at St. Judes and captain of the soccer team"

"Hello I'm Nicole Bass junior at Constance Ballard and recently new queen "Irving looked shocked when she threw out that she was the new queen. Just all of the sudden Nicole phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"Nicole where are you the other minions want to meet you we are standing in you foyer right now but your maid said you're not home" Noelle screamed on the other end.

"Ok Noelle I'm on my way" she hung up and looked up

"Sorry I have to go to my duties" Nicole started walking way but realized she had no idea which way to get out of the park or where Park Ave was.

"Need help?" Nicole turned around Irving standing there smiling

"Yes" He laughed and they started walking out of the park and stepped into his limo,

"1812 Park Avenue" The limo stared whizzing down Fifth Ave. Nicole just sat there scared about meeting the other minion she didn't know how to control people

"Nervous about something?" Irving said a little cocky

"No I'm fine I'm going meet my other two minions and rule ant his queen thing so I don't have to give it back to Lauren Johnson" He laughed just as the pulled up to her penthouse

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be the best queen since your mom" she smiled and thanked him for the ride. As she started to walk in the building she couldn't help but smiling that her life seemed to getting better.

Sorry it look me so long to post this one up i'm going try to make a little longer since you guys are waiting so long.

P.s did anyone notice what Nicole's address was?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey guys it's me , just writing you saying I'm so sorry it's taking me a while to write chapters for "After Life". But I have a lot of schoolwork and looking at colleges and all that wonderful stuff but I wanted to tell you also I'm going to start another story it's probable going to be a Blair and Chuck story (of course!) and I'm going to do a couple one-shot ,two-shots so on to the chapter 4….

Nicole was having a great week, she was queen of Constance, she lost 2 pounds, and her grandpa told her that her grandma and he were going away for 2 weeks. She sat on her bed reading "_Grapes of Wrath" _for her English AP class, when she got a phone

"Good Afternoon, Bass" said Irving,

"Good Afternoon, what do you want?"Nicole scolded into the phone,

"Wow someone in a bad mood; look its Friday night I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me?"

"Hm…..let me check my calendar" Nicole glided over her desk and saw it was completely empty."Why you're in luck I have no plans"

"Excellent, it's start at 10 I'll pick you up at 9:30 and wear something hot" Irving hung up the phone in a dash after spitting out that last information. Nicole smiled, and looked over at the pale pink iHome, it was 7:45 she jumped up and ran into the shower. Nicole decided in the shower to blow out her hair when she was done, her dark brown was blow out and flowing past her shoulders with it curling at the ends. She walked into her walk-in-closet and thought what was in there that was sexy. She picked up a Missoni wrap dress "Not good enough!" she though. The she found 2 dresses down the perfect dress. It was a Dolce and Gabbana skin tight white dress, she bought as an impulse in Paris. It fit perfect, paired with her new black studded Christian Louboutin's. She walked down the stairs to see Irving standing there in True Religion dark rise jeans and a Hugo Boss black button-down. He looked up and down went his jaw

"Wow Nicole Bass you look….hot!" Nicole smiled grabbed her Jimmy Choo clutch and her Marc Jacobs jacket, and out the door the couple went.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole walked out of the elevator behind Irving holding his hand. The whole way over he told her stories and she laughed the whole time, she never had this much fun just walking to a party. Nicole looked around the room it was nothing like her penthouse a few blocks away. The ballroom size living room was set up so you can dance and have fun then the other half had peopled playing video games. Then down the hall people were walking into the private rooms. Nicole stayed behind Irving because she didn't know anybody.

"Irving! Hey how are you" some kid wearing a baseball cap walked up high-five him.

"Haven't seen you in forever Jack what's up?"

"Yeah hey there no chicks here I'm about to go downtown and sneak into some bar want to come?"

"Yeah I'm all good" Then out of nowhere Irving pulled Nicole up next to him and put his arm around her waist. Jack fist pumped Irving and walked away.

"Wanna drink?" Irving said, Nicole nodded and he walked away to the bar, Nicole took a few steps into the living room and out of nowhere three girls all platinum blonde hair walk up to her

"Excuse who are you?" The girl in the middle said,

"I'm Nicole, I came with Irving?" They all looked at each other then the girl on the right stepped up to her.

"Well you don't look like the usually girls he hangs out with" She starts walking around Nicole.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Constance Ballard" They all laughed,

"We go to Seaton Arms , we all dated Irving, I'm Katie, this is Jenny and Denna" They all had matching dresses on only in black,white,and red.

"I was Irving last girlfriend we went out for a year and broke up before summer" said Katie who was the only one who looked good in the dress.

"Ok and I'm suppose to care?"Nicole said,

Katie smirked "Because Irving and I are made for each other" she stepped away

"Watch your back, your are next target" They all walked away, Nicole was angry Irving walked up with two drinks, Nicole grabbed one and chugged it down.

"Wow, thirsty?" Nicole nodded,

"Grab me another?" Irving nodded and got another and came right back, she chugged that one down as fast. Just then the next rap song came on.

"Oh I love this song dance with me?" Nicole grabbed Irving and started dancing with her. She looked up and saw the three girls, she grabbed Irving and pulled him closer. They all soughed and walked away. The song ended and Nicole was tried.

"Well there Nicole, I thought you didn't know how to party but , you know how to let loose" Irving said whispering it in her ear. Nicole smiled kissed his cheek

"Wanna get out of here?" Nicole said whispering into his ear. He nodded

"My parents aren't home want to go back to my place?" Nicole nodded and walked right with him. They grabbed their coats and out of the party. They got down to the street and right into a empty cab. Irving held her hand the whole cab ride over. He glided Nicole threw the lobby and right up to his private floor. He whisked her in to his room which was grey and black.

"Bathroom?" Nicole whispered, Irving pointed to the black door. She walked in washed her hands and made sure she didn't look like a hot mess. Nicole opened the door and saw this big flash of light. She took a step back then coming out of the light was herself. She really hoped it wasn't another flash back to her parents

"Hi, Nicole ready for another memory"

Nicole was most defiantly not ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole ended up in a cold out bar she saw her father at the end of the bar, drinking drink after drink.

"What are we doing here watching my father get drunk?"

"No we are here to watch your father be a mean cold man to your mom, note this before the yogurt innocent" Nicole looked over and saw her mother walking in looking very sad and with bags under her eyes like she was trying all day. She saw her father say stuff but couldn't hear, when her father was done talking she looked over at her mother who looked like she was about to cry.

"What happened?"

"Well you father pretty much just called your mom a slut and whore"

"WHAT!" Screamed Nicole.

"Yeah well see you later" said the ghost, then Nicole was being sucked back into present time.

Nicole woke up in a bed she didn't know. Then Irving walked out in black pajamas

"Morning, you where so tired last night you fell asleep right when we got to the top of the stair"

"Oh Irving I'm so sorry" Nicole sat up and saw she was in a Blink 182 concert shirt.

"I figured you didn't want to wear you dress to bed, the maid helped you changed, just so you" Irving smiled. Nicole giggled

"Hungry?"

"Yes!" Nicole got up from the bed and saw some clothes on the seat right next to her,

"Your maid dropped them off I told her you fell asleep she didn't seem to happy" Nicole smiled grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she walked down the stairs and saw Irving reading the paper and spinning coffee, she thought he looked so cute and he was a real gentlemen last night and this morning.

"Well, I hope you have the style section that's my favorite part" Nicole said and she jumped down the stairs Irving pulled it out from the hug stack out papers he had sitting next to him. Nicole started reading a article and the maid got her some tea. About after her second cup she felt awake and giddy.

"So what do you want to do today?" Nicole said

"Well have you seen the best shopping ever?"

"Only online, I haven't really gone out"

"Well would you be up for it" Irving said

"I'd be up for anything" Nicole said, giving her best Bass smirk

Sorry guys I know it's short but I'm away and I haven't updated and my computer about it die promise next one will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

After four hours of the best shopping Nicole ever had, Irving and her stopped at E.A.T for some food. Nicole now was sitting by herself waiting for Irving to get off the phone with his father. Nicole looked around at all the couples smiling dreamily into each other eyes. Nicole frowned when she saw one couple holding hands and smiling and laughing, they both has brown hair and looked almost like her parents when they were her age. Then they looked over and she gasped it was, it was her parents seventeen years old and in love, they smiled at her and waved. Then she snapped back to reality and saw Irving walking back to the table, looked mad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He spit out, he grabbed his napkin and threw it over his lap. Just then the waiter walked up and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"Yeah I'll have a Jack and Coke "Irving said,

"I'll just have water please" Nicole said, the waiter smiled at her and walked away. Irving sat there with a fist looking like he was going punch someone who said the wrong word.

"Irving your obliviously mad, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Come on you can tell me, I want to be your friend" Nicole said then went over to grab his hand and he threw her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He said, he stood up and walked away. Nicole sat there shocked and dazed she didn't know if she should run or stay. The waiter walked up with their drinks. She looked up and the waiter looked at her, it was her ,waiter was her

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here now to protect you,"

"Protect me? What are you a guarding angel"

"Yes and I'm here to make sure you don't go running after that boy , he's not good for you"

"Not good for me, look around he cares about me he made sure last night I was ok, after you took me to show my parents"

"Yes I know, but he has issues, issues you can't help with, no matter how much you ask him"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes he has anger issues,"

"What?"

"Are you really this clueless Nicole, the boy you like has anger management issues and they are bad" Nicole stood up grabbed her bags and walked away from the angel.

"Nicole, come on don't be like you father, he was a very stubborn man" Nicole kept walking her walked faster and faster, but the angel kept up with her.

"Nicole you have to stop seeing Irving, or you will be in trouble" Nicole stopped and looked at the angel.

"Trouble?"

"Yes , big trouble" Angel looked down and her white watch and gasp "Is that the time, oh I have to go" She looked up and Nicole

"I'm serious Nicole, stop seeing him" With that a get big white light came down and brought Angel up to the sky. Nicole looked up as she traveled up, finally when the ligh was gone Nicole looked around to make sure no one saw and she walked home.

A few days later Nicole was sitting in her room doing her homework when Maggie came in

"Miss Nicole you have a visitor" Nicole looked up and saw Irving

"Hi sorry I left the other day my dad yelled at me and I was just in a mad mood, and hunger, you mad at me?"Nicole looked at him with a dazed she didn't know what to say, she wasn't mad at him but Angel told her not to see him. Then she though, so what, what did Angel know about love…

What did she love Irving

"No I'm not just confused.."

"Well how about we talk about it on a walk?" Irving smiled, Nicole got up put on a pair or black flats that she wore to school that day grabbed her white Milly coat and walked behind Irving.

They starting walking down Park, they pasted two whole blocks when Irving starting talking,

"My father thinks us two together would be bad for his business"

"Oh" Nicole said looking at him, but he didn't look at her,

"Yeah, I told him how could one girl ruin his whole business, he told me because you're a Bass and I'm a Glenco"

"What did you tell him"

"Well I first said that's stupid and I will not talking to a girl I have feeling for, I mean Nicole I know we only spent about a week together as friends but I never has feelings this much for a girl, after a week" Nicole smiled.

Irving stopped walking Nicole stood in front of him, Irving looked down at her,

"Nicole, I know if we get together a lot of people will be mad, sad, and confused given our parents history, but I'm willing to risk it if you are"

He looked right into her brown eyes, his black hair getting in the way of his bright blue really wanted to be with him but she was scared of everything that could happen if they got together, but she was willing to risk everything.

"Yeah I am" Irving smiled and kissed her. Nicole was never kissed like this it was sweet and tender, she could stand her all day.

She really was happy, the happiest she been in a really long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys i'm so sorry i haven't uploaded in a long time but with school and everything it was annoying, but it's summer now so i will be uploading hopefully more now.

Enjoy~

Nicole had been happy for the past two weeks, Nicole was always with Irving they walked to class together , ate lunch together, and took his limo home from school every day.

Nicole and Irving were sitting the café at school, people have been looking at them all lunch period but Nicole could care less, the ghost haven't bothered her for a while and she was so happy to be friends with Irving

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Irving said,

"Nothing I'm home alone all weekend my grandparents are looking at flats in Paris for the summer and they maid is off", Nicole said before she put a bite of her salad

"Hmm…" Irving said rising his eyebrows.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well I mean what if you threw a little get together at your penthouse?"

"Irving no! I'm not doing that!"

"Oh come on Nicole only like ten or twenty people max!" Nicole sat there really thinking if she could pull off a party.

"So….?"

"Ok let's do it!" Nicole said clapping.

"Cool ok let me do everything just come downstairs at 9 o'clock" Irving jumped up and walked out of the café.

Nicole woke up at ten on Saturday morning she saw the sun shining in and got up and dressed in dark skinny jeans and she favorite grey Calvin Klein crew neck t-shirt. Nicole walked downstairs, a little sad that she was the only one there. She had a apple and banana for breakfast, then she went to call Irving to see if he wanted to hang out before she had to get ready.

"Hey this Irving leave a message after the beep" Nicole rolled her eyes

"Hey Irving it's Nicole I'm a little lonely and see if you wanted to hang out before the party but since you're not answering so I guess I'll see you at nine." Nicole hung up and walked upstairs found her favorite black Christian Louboutin booties, her plum Tulle pea-coat and took a walk around the park. When she got back to her building it was about six , she was walking up the door when Rob the doorman got her

"Miss Bass, My. Irving was here and he sent himself up to your penthouse"

"Ok thank you Rob" Nicole got to her floor and saw Irving running around getting ready for the party.

"Um hi" Nicole said giving a wave.

"Hey sorry I didn't answer before, getting ready for this is hard work with only having five days" Nicole smiled and went upstairs to get ready, Nicole got a shower and then straighten her hair she looked at her hair it was long and really dark, she looked like her mom when she was younger, Nicole smiled and applied her makeup. Nicole walked into her closet not know what to wear she walked around her dresses section she picked up a plain black dress that looked like _Breakfast At Tiffany's_

"No to plain" Nicole thought. She put it back then she picked up a red one-shoulder dress, she took one look at it and hated it. Then she found a black tuxedo dress hanging near she shoes with a Bergdorf Goodman bag in the back. Nicole smiled she walked over to look in the bag and she screamed it was the new pair of Christian Louboutin, Fashion Collection. Irving must of sneaked in her and gave her this outfit to wear.

She changed and put on her mother's high school ring, Nicole only wore it when she was sad or hoping for a good night. Nicole looked at the clock it was only eight Nicole didn't know what to do for an hour , she hear people downstairs coming in. Nicole sat on her bed and started reading _Catcher In The Rye_, for English. When it started to get louder Nicole put the book down and looked at the clock 9:15 the clock read. Nicole jumped up and started making her way down the stairs when she looked around she didn't know half the people there and they was way more the ten people here. Nicole was getting mad.

"Yo your hot and that dress just make you look better" Some drunk kid said , Nicole pushed him away and walked into the kitchen hoping to look for Irving. When she got there she didn't see Irving but she found her followers Noelle smiled and walked over, which look hard to do with her tue-tue hot pink dress and sky high Miu-Miu shoes.

"Nice dress Nicole where did you get it"

"It was kind of a gift, have you seen Irving I need to talk to him"

"Only for a second he looked mad but if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him" Nicole smiled and walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room she saw Irving talking to one of the waiters.

"Irving Glenco!" Nicole said walking over to him , he looked up and tired to find a way out but he was cornered.

"Oh….Hi…Nicole you look so nice!" He looked liked I scared puppy

"Irving what the hell is going here this is not ten people do you even know all these people?"

"Well no but I did only invited ten people but they all invited ten people to"

"Well you're going to fix it, this way your bright idea, if it's not fixed by midnight your cleaning it up and I'm going to go somewhere else" Nicole stormed away, not really know what to do she grabbed a drink and started drinking it, she loved it so much she grabbed another one then Noelle ran over

"Nicole no one will do a shot with me"

"Oh here let me have one" Nicole grabbed one counted to three and Nicole and Noelle took the shots. Nicole was starting to have fun and she finished her second drink and started getting loose. She heard she favorite song start to play and she ran to go dance in the small group of people who were dancing. She found a boy who was someone cute and they started dancing for what seemed like hours she didn't know his name but she didn't care, she grabbed him and started kissing, she could hear her name in the distant , but she didn't care she grabbed this kid and walked up to her room, she slammed her bedroom door, and pushed the kid to her bed,

"Wait, I need you name" The kid said,

"Nicole" she said not really wanted to talk she was on top trying to get his shirt off

"Cool I'm Dean" He helped her with his shirt and pants and then he un zipped her dress and she took her bra she was working quick she had no clue what she was doing, all she wanted to do was have fun Dean was really into it and started biting her neck, it hurt but Nicole didn't care. She hear her name and then saw I bright light, it was Irving standing in the door way looking at Nicole with no dress and no bra on.

"Yo dude can you close the door" Irving looked crushed he closed the door slowly, Nicole all of a sudden didn't want to do it this,

"Stop" she said her covered herself up and got out of bed got her bra and dress on not caring about Jean or whatever his name was she ran downstairs there was no one there it was just Irving sitting in the living room with a red cup in his hand.

"Irving where is everyone?"

"They all gone like you said by midnight I was a little late it's one o'clock but you don't seem to notice"

"I'm so sorry I was just mad that all these people were here and I didn't even know any of them."

"Look I'm sorry Nicole I knew you were mad so I was a quick I could be but I didn't think you'd be in your room half naked with some kid you barely know" Nicole could sense jealously in his tone.

"Wait are you jealous?"

"What…your crazy how many drinks did you have anyway"

"Not enough I can hear your jealous, your mad that I was up there with a stranger and you really wanted to be the one upstairs"

"Pshh..yeah right" Nicole looked at him he was totally jealous

"Ok well maybe a little jealous , but I mean you didn't even know that guy"

"Look I'm sorry Irving , is there anything I could do to make you not mad anymore"

"Well there is one way" Irving smiled and leaned in closer Nicole stood up on her tippy toes to meet him half way, it was the best kiss Nicole ever had it was sweet like candy. Nicole pulled away and smiled

"Will you go out with me Nicole?"

So reviews please

.?itemId=prod67590009&parentId=cat322101&masterId=cat224205&index=12&cmCat=

Here is the dress Nicole wore to the party

.?itemId=prod60450003&parentId=cat208401&masterId=cat261003&index=28&cmCat=

And the shoes


End file.
